1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an sheet handling apparatus, and more specifically to an sheet handling apparatus wherein a sheet sucking unit sucks up and feeds sheets one by one from a sheet storing unit, to such an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A type of sheet feeder wherein a sucker catches a sheet and separates the sheet from the others stacked in a sheet storing unit has been applied to an image forming apparatus wherein images are formed on photosensitive films. In such an image forming apparatus, generally, there are provided no sensors for detecting a sheet transport problem in a sheet storing unit nor in a sheet feeder. In such an apparatus, no problems can be detected until a sheet comes into a sheet path. Even when a problem occurs while a sucker catches a sheet and separates the sheet from the others stacked in a sheet storing unit, the problem cannot be detected immediately, and the apparatus cannot react to the problem immediately. Also, in a case that a sheet is not caught by a sucker correctly, trouble like a jam will be caused when the sheet is handed to a sheet path.